iPod Shuffle Challenge: Dramione
by Tenebrian
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Some are short, some are long. R


**AN: I know I haven't updated my other stories recently, but I've been laden by a ton of homework and tests, and I've basically been very frazzled for the past two months. I've decided to do the iPod Shuffle Challenge as a stress reliever of sorts, so please don't get super mad at me for not updating. Once I get on my summer break, I promise a better update schedule.**

**IPod Shuffle Challenge!**

**RULES**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Dramione**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a Drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the Drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**I read a few of these and decided to do one for myself. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these songs. The only thing I actually own are the random plot ideas.**

* * *

_**It's Your Life by Francesca Battistelli**_

"But he's Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his face turning that tell-tale red, "You're too trusting Hermione! Not everyone can change; I'll bet he's just taking advantage of your reputation."

"Be quiet, Ron," Hermione said, no longer willing to yell at her former best friend and ex, "It's my life and I choose to date Draco. I believe he has changed, so get rid of your school prejudice."

The hot-tempered redhead stormed out of the room, muttering a stream of curses, expletives, and rather creative insults towards the Malfoy name. Harry, his bright green eyes perceptive and concerned, just pulled the tired girl into a hug, "Well, Hermione, as much as I hate Malfoy, if he makes you happy," here Harry hesitated, but when he saw his surrogate sister's hopeful expression, he caved, "then I-I give you my blessing. Like you said, it's your life."

Hermione's eyes were shining with tears of relief and joy. She smothered Harry in a hug, "Oh, thank you Harry! You have no idea how much this means to me."

The bespectacled boy grinned lopsidedly before giving her a stern look, "_But_ if he hurts you, just tell me and the whole Weasley clan and I will hex Malfoy so bad that he won't see the light of the next day."

* * *

_**Because You're Mine by Nat King Cole **_

Draco sighed and gazed lovingly at the woman he held in his arms. The swing creaked under the weight of the beautiful couple. The brunette's eyes fluttered open and her voice murmured sleepily, "Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why in Merlin's name did you punch Ron the other day?"

"Because," Draco buried his face in her sweet-smelling curls, "Weasley was interacting with you in a way I didn't like."

"Aww, is little Drakie jealous?" Hermione cooed, her expression a mix of amusement and irritation.

Draco huffed, "First of all, _never_ call me Drakie again; too much like Pansy-" he shuddered, "-and second, he was staring at you with that look in his eyes."

Hermione got off his lap and semi-glared at him, "Draco, you can't be super protective all the time. Ron's only a friend, _not_ a romantic partner."

"I know," the blond smirked. He suddenly picked her up, bridal-style, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, "Because you're mine."

* * *

_**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**_

Hermione Granger was an average girl. She always followed the rules, the standard expectations, and stuck to the status quo. But, somehow, seeing the usually stoic, elegant Malfoy in a crying, trembling mess struck a chord in her big heart.

So, breaking years of Slytherin and Gryffindor animosity, she had reached out a hand and offered him a shoulder to cry on. Their shared moments of tears, rage, and regrets blossomed to an unlikely friendship. Once Hermione broke down his mental walls, she found that he was scintillating company.

His intelligence almost matched hers and his snarky comments wrestled with hers in a battle of wits. His sense of humor was there, albeit rather morbid, and he was actually rather caring in his own twisted way.

Their friendship had been secret at first, of course. It just wouldn't do for the Prince of Slytherin and the Princess of Gryffindor consorting with each other. Unfortunately, their privacy was short-lived when Ginny Weasley discovered them laughing together in a shady area near the back of the library. The news spread like wildfire and the Wonder Duo was soon on the warpath. However, after several hexes and an extreme tongue-lashing from Hermione, Harry and Ron had grudgingly accepted their friendship.

Little did they know that it was all about to get more complicated.

A week after NEWT's, Draco had suddenly, and rather uncomfortably, declared romantic feelings for Hermione and asked her to be his girlfriend. First stunned by a wave of shock, then a wave of happiness, Hermione had leapt right into his arms, screaming, "YES!"

Now, as they walked along the Black Lake, hands clasped and happy smiles on their faces, Hermione thought,

_The best decision I've ever made: to breakaway. _

* * *

_**Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John (The Lion King)**_

"Draco, look at me." The blond lifted his head to gaze upon the gentle woman. "I don't care about who you were. I know you did those things under force and blackmail and I know you've changed. I love you and you have proved you love me, so why can't we be together?"

The Slytherin shook his head in protest, "You don't understand, Hermione. You deserve better than me. I'm a Death Eater and a slimy Slytherin. You're a third of the Golden Trio and a kind, noble woman. I don't want to make you choose between your friends and me."

"Listen, you stubborn boy, I told you to stop degrading yourself, you're a wonderful person now and that's all that matters. Harry and Ron will just have to deal with it. Besides," Hermione smirked, "I'm _much_ more stubborn than you are."

Draco stared at the woman in front of him before whispering weakly, "What did I do to be with a sweet, wonderful, perfect woman like you?"

Meanwhile, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had their ears pressed against the door, their eyes wide at Draco's confession.

"Well," Blaise finally said, "he's doomed."

* * *

_**Decode by Paramore**_

"WHAT DO WE DO THEN?" Hermione screamed in frustration.

Draco was the perfect picture of bored calmness, "We could just jump in, play by ear."

Hermione looked horrified, "We can't just do that! I've never done anything without planning. What if we fall out? What if we're opposed? What-"

Her hysterical rant was cut off with Draco's lips on hers. As soon as she felt those soft, warm lips melding with hers, all coherent thought rushed from her head. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Feelings aren't dictated, Hermione. Just go with the flow."

She clung to him, breathing in his spicy, sandalwood scent, "I know, but I'm just so…so confused. All these feelings I have for you…for us are driving me crazy."

"Explain."

"Well," Hermione struggled to decipher the emotions roiling inside her, "I'm happy we're together, ecstatic actually, but I'm somewhat scared of how Harry and Ron and everybody else will react to us being together. I mean the Pureblooded Slytherin and the Muggleborn Gryffindor? It sounds like some kind of modern Romeo and Juliet. I'm…ugh! I'm just so confused!"

"Shh, Granger," Draco said soothingly, "stop trying to overanalyze this. This is a relationship, not some Athrimancy assignment."

Hermione looked defeated, "Fine, but I _will_ eventually decode this…this thing."

* * *

_**Taking Chances by Glee Cast (Original by Celine Dion)**_

Draco Malfoy _never_ acted on impulse. He thought things through before doing them. That's why he balked at the idea of striking a relationship with Hermione Granger, his once enemy and now friend. Truth to be told, he had been attracted to the intelligent Muggleborn for a while. She had outgrown her frizzy hair, buck teeth, and stick-like figure. The mass of hair was still there, but it was now a mass of manageable curls that hung in golden ringlets down her back. She had the curvy figure that most women yearned for. And the best part….she was unaware of it.

Draco knew that most men lusted for her body, her money, her fame even. He also knew of her utter devotion to the Weasel until he cheated on her with Lavender Brown. He was her support in that time of heartbreak, in that time of new friendship. Ever since that one time, he had this warm feeling stirring inside him whenever he saw her, that ache whenever he saw her flirting with another man. It finally dawned on him: He was in love with Hermione Granger.

Love was unfamiliar to him, but it was exhilarating. It made him want to do things he never wanted to do before, in this case, ask out his best friend.

"Draco? Draco!" The blond snapped out of his musings to face the object of his thoughts. Hermione looked at him pointedly, "You had something to ask me?"

He felt his throat dry up as beads of sweat began to form on his brow. This was it. Would he jump off the edge?

"I-" he fidgeted under Hermione's questioning gaze, "Willyougooutwithme?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Umm…come again?"

He took in a deep breath and said at a slower pace, "Will you go out with me? As in, like, a date?"

The brunette looked, for lack of a better word, shocked. Fear coursed through his mind. Here comes the rejection…

"I would love to." He blinked. Wait…did she just say yes?

"What?"

Hermione lifted her eyebrow again, "I said, I would-"

"No, no I heard you," Draco had trouble repressing the huge grin threatening to explode across his face, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled, "Took you long enough."

What do you know? Maybe taking chances was good after all.

* * *

_**For Good from the musical Wicked (Original Broadway Cast)**_

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco said, confused at his girlfriend's question.

The Muggleborn turned over on the meadow grass and faced him, "Why'd you change so much? You were this whiny, stuck up, arrogant prat and now you're this really sweet, funny, adorable guy."

Draco frowned at the description of adorable before smiling, "Let's see, I guess it started with meeting you."

"First year?" Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco nodded, "You were a contradiction to everything I learned. And in Fourth Year, it's like I was seeing you for the first time; that was the catalyst."

"You became who you are now thanks to _me_?" Hermione was astounded, "I must have been a huge impact."

Draco pulled her into an embrace, "Basically, thanks to meeting you, I've been changed…for good."

* * *

_**All at Once by Whitney Houston**_

Spells flew through the air and screams pierced the sky; cries of the fallen, cries of those who lost a loved one. Hermione was a blur of movement; throwing spells and running for her life. They had lost the Final Battle and the war dragged on for three more years. Hermione had broken her friendship with Draco due to pressure from the Order and the press.

Then, she had, while on an undercover mission for the Order, seen the snarky blond in Diagon Alley, smiling…at Pansy Parkinson. Her heart had broken and when she had gotten back to headquarters, she had cried her eyes out for three days, suffering in her regret, bitterness, and loneliness.

That smile. That simple action that made her breathless and emptied her mind of all thought. It hurt deeply to see that smile that had once been only for her bestowed upon someone else. From then on, she had been a ruthless fighting machine, devoid of her past laughter and cheer. Heartbreak did things to people. She had realized too late that she loved him.

"_Stupefy_!" she ducked the red jet of light and turned to face…Draco.

He faltered upon seeing her shocked expression, but his steely mask reasserted itself, "Surrender, Granger."

"Never!" Hermione spat out, trying to cover up the pain she felt upon seeing him again, "_Deprimo_!"

Draco cast a Protego in time and he tried to speak again, "Look, Gra-Hermione-"

"Malfoy!" a rough voice yelled, "Kill her!"

When Draco made no move to do so, his expression conflicted and confused, the owner of the voice cursed, "Spineless fool! _Avada Kedavra_!"

After three years of training, Hermione still did not move as the ominous green light rushed towards her. A sense of peace rushed over her. So this was it. She was about to die—

Suddenly, somebody pushed her aside and the green light hit the now-still pile of robes. Hermione knelt down and fear crept into her heart. _Please,_ she prayed_, not him, please not him_. But it was.

The handsome, chiseled feature of Draco Malfoy stared back at her, his stormy gray eyes lifeless and unmoving, his lips twisted into a peaceful smile. That same smile. Her hand trembled as she ran her hand through his fine, platinum blond hair, caressing his face like a lover. He was gone. He was truly gone.

It hit her all at once; he was never coming back.

* * *

_**Angel by Casting Crowns**_

The boy leaned back on the metal-wrought bench, his aristocratic face scrunched into a scowl as he looked upon the broods of Muggle children playing, screaming, and laughing on the playground. That boy was Draco Malfoy.

Yes, Pureblooded Prat Extraordinaire, Draco Malfoy, was in a Muggle playground. Due to his mother's pleas of innocence, the entire Malfoy family had been excused from Azkaban, but they were condemned to their Manor for the rest of the summer. Draco, being himself, had refused to take the lying down and had found a loophole. He was only restricted from _magical _places. So, after a few color-changing charms and physical alterations, he had escaped the musty Manor into the Muggle world. Mind you, he still thought Muggles were a bit rowdy, but it was more tolerable than sitting around the large house listening to his mum cry and his father brood.

"Hello. Are you new around here?" he turned around to tell the owner of the voice to go away only to stop short at the sight beheld.

There, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair danced in the summer wind, gold and brown curls twirled through the air. Her eyes were a warm, honey color that was lit up by the soft rays of sunlight. At his lack of response (and probably his dropped jaw), the girl smiled and laughed, "You don't talk much, do you?"

He was entranced by her smile, "Not really."

"You live around here?" the girl sat next to him on the bench, twisting a chocolate curl with her finger.

_Muggle or not, this girl is fascinating_, Draco thought, "Yeah, but I don't go out often."

The girl's eyes unashamedly bared all of her emotions. Right now, it was predominantly curiosity, "May I have a name, Mr. I'm-A-Recluse?"

"Drake Malloy," he lied smoothly, afraid of being tracked by the Ministry with his real name.

The angel, _his_ angel, smiled again, "Hello Drake, my name's Hermione Granger."

* * *

**_My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion_**

"No!" Draco roared, his voice expressing boundless grief, "Hermione!"

His cries were drowned out by the howls of the Light Side when they saw their princess fall. He ran blindly towards her, all his surroundings blending into one big blur. When he reached her side, he immediately saw the effects of Dolohov's special curse. Hermione smiled weakly, "H-hey Draco."

"No," Draco's trembling hand wrapped around hers, "Hermione, stay strong, you've got to live. You can't die, thousands are depending on you. Potter and Weasley are depending on you." His voice dropped to a whisper, "_I'm_ depending on you."

Hermione lifted her land to brush away tears that had unconsciously blurred his vision, "Love, I'm already dying, there's no point in stopping it. Just promise me one thing: Never give up. Keep fighting for the Light. Keep fighting for _me_. Shape your own destiny, Draco."

"You can't die," Draco gently brushed his lips with hers in a fierce kiss, burning with passion and pain, "I won't let you."

"Listen to me, you stubborn ferret," Hermione gripped his hand, "You will move on, you will marry, and you will die an old, successful man. Besides," she attempted a wan smile, "I'll be waiting for you, for eternity. Just promise me, Draco, promise me."

Tears slid down his face as he joined their lips in a sweet kiss, their last kiss, "I promise. I promise, Hermione."

The brunette seemed to brighten at his words. She murmured, "I love you."

Her eyes closed, sealing the Princess of Light in the eternal sleep. Draco closed his eyes too, basking in the fresh pain that erupted with her passing; kneeling in the dirt as the battle raged around him. When he finally opened his eyes, they were filled with resignation and determination.

"For you, love," he murmured as he stood up, a changed man, "I'll never let go."

* * *

**And that's another thing off the list! I'll try to update FWTD by next weekend since I have plenty of freetime this weekend. I was really surprised at the last song since I had just (finally) watched Titanic today. I was a blubbering mess by the time it was over. It's so sad! Okay...yeah I'm ranting again. Anyways:**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
